A Moment in Time
by Rizzles-MerDer-Jaddison
Summary: Young Rizzles - Little Maura moves to Jane's neighbourhood. Short, feel-good fic :)


"10-7 'lil bro! Haha!" 12 year old Jane Rizzoli shouted out to her younger brother Frankie,

"You always win! It's not fair Janie!" Frankie whined "Do you always have to embarrass me infront of all my friends?" Frankie was 1 ½ years younger than Jane, and Tommy, the youngest of the Rizzoli kids, was 3 years younger than her. Jane looked over at the wooden bench, where Frankie's friend Chris was sat laughing at Frankie getting beat by his sister. But it was true.. Jane always beat both of her younger brothers at basketball, and baseball... volleyball, kickball, football; pretty much any sport and game that they played.

"So Frankie, wanna have another game then?" Jane asked Frankie, who was looking at the other side of the cobble driveway. "Frankie?!"

"Janie, look, over there, behind the oak tree" Frankie said eventually. Jane peered over the otherside of the driveway, and sure enough, behind the oak tree, stood a girl.

"Hey! What are you doing over there? Come over here!" Jane shouted at the girl. The girl made her way over the bumpy cobblestone. She was about Jane's age, and she had honey blonde hair, and was wearing a blue and purple summer dress, but with trainers, not 'dress' shoes. '_This is a weird one...' _Jane thought to herself.

"Hi" Jane said to the girl,

"Hello" The girl replied,

"I'm Jane Rizzoli, what's your name?" Jane asked,

"Uh... I'm Maura... Isles" The girl, named Maura answered.

"Nice to meet you, Maura"

"Nice to meet you too, Jane"

"So, uh, you wanna play a game of basketball with me and my brother?"

"Um.." Maura thought about this, as she didn't really know how to play.. "Yeah, I guess so"

"Great! You can be on my team, if you'd like of course, but just to warn you, Frankie is a bit weird,," Maura laughed at Jane's brief description of her younger brother, then she nodded her head as if to say _'yeah, i'll be on your team' _

"Janie!" Frankie protested,

"What?!" Jane replied rather harshly.

"It's not fair! Two against one!" Frankie whined. Jane thought about this..

"Uh... You wanted your weirdo friend to play, and now he can" She replied, looking over at Chris who was staring into the abyss. He looked at Jane, just hearing what Jane had said, she gave him a half apologetic, half mocking smile.

"Hey Maura, you know what you do?" Jane asked Maura,

"Um... No, not really.." Maura replied. _'You've got to be kidding me' _ Jane thought to herself.

"Right, okay, so, uh, right, the goal post is over there, you guard that, along with weirdo kid, he's the one in the tube socks and the funky T-Shirt." Jane said,

"How to I 'guard'?" Maura asked

"Just stand in front of him, or it for the post, and keep your hands up in the air, if you catch the ball you have two options, pass to me, or shoot it, okay?"

"Okay" Maura said, giving Jane a smile.

"Frankie, weirdo, you ready? You get the ball first." Jane said, Frankie nodded as she tossed the ball to him.

"Ready... Go!" Frankie shouted. The game was going very well, the girls were in the lead, it was 11-10, one more shot and they would win.

"Right, Maura, here's the plan" Jane began, "I'll get the ball down to the post and Frankie know's I always take the game shot, but" Maura nodded, then realising what Jane meant,

"Wait Jane, you want me too-" Maura began.

"Yes, now keep your voice down, we don't need them knowing our plan"

"I don't know if I-" Maura said, being cut off by Jane,

"Of course you can! You shot 4 of our baskets in total!" Jane said rather encouragly.

"Okay, I'm sorry if I let you down.." Maura said.

"It doesnt matter whether we win or loose, just as long as we have fun!" Jane said.

The final round began, Jane dribbled the ball down to the goal post, being marked by both Frankie and weirdo kid, she flung the ball over their heads, in hopes that Maura would catch it. Maura caught it, and was about to shoot it when BAM, Frankie pushed Maura, she went flying and head first into the goalpost.

"What the heck was that for Frankie! Why did you do that?!" Jane shouted at Frankie, running towards Maura.

"I-I'm sorry! It was an accident! And you always win!" Frankie said back.

"So what if I always win? That doesn't mean you hurt my friend!" Jane shouted back, helping Maura up off the floor.

"So, we're friends now?" Maura asked Jane in a hopeful tone.

"Yeah, we're friends" Jane said as an answer to Maura question, giving her a sweet smile. Maura smiled back.

"Right okay then, let's get you back to my house, my mum will help sort this out," Jane said, as the two walked off to her house.

"You better watch out Frankie!" Jane shouted to her younger brother,

"Why, you gonna tell mum on me Janie?" Frankie teased.

"I won't have to, she'll take one look at Maura's face, and know it was you!" Jane said back.

About 15 minutes later Jane and Maura arrived at the Rizzoli residence. Jane pushed open her big wooden door.

"Jane, Frankie is that you?" Jane's mum Angela called from the kitchen.

"Hi Ma, it's just me, where are you?" Jane called back.

"In the kitchen Honey" Angela said. Jane and Maura made their way to the kitchen. "Oh Jane, did you meet Maura, I sent her down to the park to look for you"

"Yeah, Ma, that's why I'm back early, Frankie, being the jerk he is, pushed Maura over and now her nose is bleeding!" Jane said very quickly.

"Oh gosh honey.." Angela began as she walked into the living room, looking at Maura "Come here, let me get you some ice, and i'll call your mother and tell her what happened, okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Rizzoli" Maura replied.

"Oh Jane" Angela said,

"Yeah ma?" Jane answered.

"Did you say _Frankie _did this?" Angela asked,

"Yeah ma" Jane said back. Maura sat down on the blue cotton sofa, Jane sat next to her,

"Thanks for letting me play with you Jane" Maura said in a sweet voice, smiling up at Jane, who looked rather funny with her long brunette hair being all frizzy from the warm Boston weather.

"Hey, no problem Maura, see you again later this week?" Jane replied. At the comment Jane made, Maura's face lit up.

"Really? I'd love that!" Maura said back

"Yeah, really" Jane answered. The two girls smiled at eachother. Then Angela walked back in.

"Maura, honey, i'm sorry for my son doing this too you, I hope this doesnt put you off coming again, oh yeah and uh your mum says that's okay, but she would like you home as soon as possible" Angela said, looking at Maura.

"It's fine, Mrs. Rizzoli, I actually quite enjoyed today, and Jane and I were just talking and we are planning to hang out agin soon." Maura replied with a beautiful, sweet smile. "I guess I must go now, but oh, Jane? Thanks again for letting me play with you"

"No problem Maur, see you soon" Jane replied.

"Bye Maura!" Angela called.

"Bye, thanks again Mrs. Rizzoli" Maura shouted as she closed their front door.

It had been 2 days since Maura had first met Jane. Two days since she'd first played basketball, got elbowed in the nose, and made her first _real_ friend.

"Maura, darling, are you going to invite your friend Jane over for dinner today?" Constance, (Maura's mother) asked Maura. "By the way you've talked about her, she seems really nice" Maura walked into the spacious kitchen, with it's laminate floors and marble countertops.

"I was thinking about it mother.. But she might be busy.. You know.." Maura said "Like yesterday.."

"Angela assured me that she was busy cleaning her room and doing her household chores" Constance reassured her daughter.

"Oh, okay then, um, I'll go over and invite her round then" Maura said to her mother.

"Yes, go on then darling" Constance replied.

Maura made her way over to Jane's house, and walked up the driveway to her front door. A shiver went down her spine as she stood infront of the wooden door. She didn't know who would answer, what if Jane did, and what if she slammed the door in her face? A million different scenario's went through the poor girls head. She knocked on the door, rather quietly though. No answer, so she knocked again, this time a ot harder, it made her knuckles hurt.

"I'll get it!" Shouted a voice that Maura recognised as Jane's. Jane opened the door, and looked rather shocked to see Maura there. Jane was wearing her normal jogging bottoms, her Boston Celtic's T-Shirt and her blue and grey trainers.

"Oh, hey Maur, what's up?" Jane said in a rather relaxed tone.

"Um, uh, well..." Maura began.

"Um, uh, well what?" Jane said in a mocking tone, causing Maura to laugh.

"Uh, well, my mother would like to know if you want to come round for uh, dinner today?" Maura said, rather quickly.

"Hang on" Jane said "Ma, you mind if I go to Maura's for dinner?" She shouted to her mother Angela.

"Of course you can go honey, ooh, ask Maura if you want to come back here for desert? I'm making chocola—" Angela replied, being cut of by Jane

"Thanks ma, love ya, bye!" Jane shouted back. And they walked over to Maura's house.

The two girls walked inside the Isles residence.  
>"Maura, darling, is that you?" Constance called from the kitchen.<br>"Yes, mother, I'm here, Jane's here too." Maura said back. She looked at Jane who was admiring her hallway. "What you looking at?" Maura asked Jane.  
>"... Uh what sorry? What was I looking at? Uh... Just your house! It's amazing!" Jane replied, still looking around Maura's home.<br>"Well thanks, I still really like your house, I love the bright welcoming colours, the colours in my house... Well... are rather bland..." Maura said  
>"Well... If it makes you feel better I love your house too" Jane said, trying to sound interested.<br>"You're lying" Maura said rather bluntly.  
>"What.. no.. no I'm not" Jane stammered. "How can you tell is someone is lying anyhow?"<br>"Their pupils dilate, that's the most common sign, but their heart rate also increases and their breathing tends to get faster" Maura said "That's how I could tell you are lying, your pupils are dilated"  
><em>'My what is what?'<em> Jane thought to herself.  
>"Come on," Maura said, "let's go into the kitchen, you can meet my mother" Jane followed Maura into the spacious kitchen, and she looked round in admiration.<br>"Oh hello darling" Constance began, looking at Jane, "You must be Jane, I've heard a lot of nice things about you, and just to check, your mother said it was okay for you to have dinner with us?"

"Uh, yeah, and she was wondering if uh," Jane began, "Maura would uh, if you allow her to come to mind for dessert?"

"If you want to Maura yes, of course you can" Constance replied

"I would love that!" Maura said, looking back and forward between her mother and Jane.

"Well, that's great girls, why don't you go and play in Maura's bedroom, and I'll call you when dinners ready.


End file.
